


Cake and Sympathy

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel-centric, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Uriel-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley were dining at a table for two. Which was why it was so shocking when two more chairs appeared in a small burst of lightning, with two archangels sitting in them.





	Cake and Sympathy

Uriel clenched and unclenched her fists. She had to do something. Something without punching, probably. More to do with words. And she didn’t much care for words, most of the time.

~

Uriel strode up to Gabriel and said, “I need you to accompany me to Earth.”

Sandalphon, who was standing rather nearby, looked at them both expectantly.

“Not _you_ ,” Uriel said to him. “You’ll just make things weird with him. Weirder.”

“That’s not very nice,” Gabriel pointed out.

“I need an apology,” Uriel said.

“Sorry,” said Gabriel.

“Not from _you_ ,” she answered, rolling her eyes.

“I’m sorry as well,” Sandalphon piped up.

“From _Aziraphale_. I’m still feeling a bit singed, you know, what with him breathing hellfire at us.”

“Oh! Yeah, that wasn’t very nice either,” Gabriel said. 

“He could have burned your suit,” Sandalphon added.

Gabriel nodded emphatically. “This is _bespoke tailoring_.”

~

Aziraphale and Crowley were dining at a table for two. Which was why it was so shocking when two more chairs appeared in a small burst of lightning, with two archangels sitting in them.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. And then, “Oh, _dear_.”

Crowley scooted his chair nearer his angel, whether to protect or be protected was anyone’s guess.

“What is this place?” Uriel asked, then frowned. “Never mind. That’s not why I’m here.”

“Why are you here?” Crowley snapped. 

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. Then, to the archangels he said, “Gabriel. Uriel. Ah, hello.”

“I don’t understand you,” Uriel said. “You’d rather be here.” She didn’t say it like a question at all.

“Is--is there some sort of, ah, something you need?” Aziraphale asked.

“We’re in the middle of the dessert course,” Crowley pointed out and glared, glaringly.

“You owe me an apology,” Uriel said, crossing her arms.

“Sorry?” Aziraphale looked lost.

“What you did--you breathed hellfire at us. Are you _okay_ , Aziraphale? Has something happened?”

“No, I, uh,” Aziraphale straightened his tie unnecessarily. “What I mean to say is, didn’t you try to kill me first?”

“We would have brought you back!” Gabriel, who had been oddly holding his tongue the entire time, nearly shouted.

“What you did was hurtful,” Uriel said. “I don’t understand you at all. We’re all upset. Michael most of all.”

“Michael’s a wanker,” Crowley mumbled under his breath.

“I--I don’t think I understand you either,” Aziraphale said. “What do you mean?”

“We love you, Aziraphale. And you’ve pushed us away. But we still love you.”

“Well,” Aziraphale answered, matter-of-fact. “It’s not like you have much choice in the matter.”

Uriel slammed a hand down on the table, causing a few nearby patrons to look their way. 

A waiter cautiously approached the table. “Ah, I see you have some joiners. Can I interest you in a menu?”

“What’s a menu?” Gabriel said, looking delighted to receive attention.

“Aziraphale,” Uriel said, ignoring the interruption. “Stop acting like you’re the only one capable of making choices.”

“Uriel--”

“No, listen. I know I’m not the best with words. If I could punch some love into you, I would. But just because I don’t understand you, doesn’t mean that I don’t care for you. You’ve been on Earth so long. We thought we could bring you back to Heaven, and love you there. But, I guess we’ll have to love you here, instead.”

“This is fascinating!” Gabriel said, holding the menu upside down. “What does it do?”

“Oh, Uriel,” Aziraphale said, shifting awkwardly in his seat. There was a definite feeling of pure, angelic love in the air. His defenses were visibly crumbling. The walls he'd put up over the millennia started to sway. “I don’t know what to say. I am _so_ sorry, and I--”

“I forgive you,” Uriel said, without waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

“You do?” Aziraphale said, at the same time Crowley said, “You what?”

“Of course I do. And I’m sorry, too.”

“Oh, I forgive you, too!” Aziraphale said to Uriel, smiling broadly. He grasped Crowley’s hand and squeezed happily. “Oh, it feels so good to say it.”

Uriel’s smile in return was more understated, but still there.

“Is this a weapon?” Gabriel asked, picking up a fork.

Uriel reached for Aziraphale’s other hand, and took it lightly, as lightly as she knew how.

The restaurant, now being at peak capacity with angelic love, started to experience random miracles. Water glasses were refilled automatically, meals were at least thirty percent more delicious, and the feet of several harried waiters were given immediate relief.

“Would you like some cake?” Aziraphale offered. He gestured to the plate in front of him with enthusiasm.

“I’ve never eaten anything before,” Uriel admitted.

“Ah, well, you don’t have to,” Aziraphale amended, looking awkward. Looking as if he were about to become defensive once again.

“Don’t,” Uriel said, sharply, then felt bad when Aziraphale winced. “I mean, don’t be afraid to offer. How will I understand you, if I don’t try?”

Uriel let go of Aziraphale’s hand and lifted a fork with a bite of his cake to her lips.

“Oh, it’s a mouth shovel!” Gabriel said excitedly. Crowley kicked his shin underneath the table.

“Ow,” Gabriel complained, while Uriel said, “Oh!”

“Do you like it?” Aziraphale asked as Uriel twisted her mouth around the sensation of eating.

“I don’t know,” she said, after she swallowed. “It’s different. But not bad. Just, different.”


End file.
